So Long Sentiment
by imaginesakura
Summary: With Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all no longer in the village, Sakura is left alone to decide her own fate as a shinobi. Catching the attention of a grieving member of ANBU, Sakura finds herself in the hands of a new sensei.
1. Chapter 1

So Long Sentiment

AN: I hope you guys like this story. It's only my second ever, (my first isnt actually finished yet but i'm working on the next chapter which will be updated soon. For any of my other readers, I'm sorry its taking so long!), and it's my first that isnt a x-over. Please read and review. I do read my reviews even if I dont always reply. I take into account what my readers think. I'm also not a great writer so any constructive criticism and mentions of how I could improve are welcome :) Please enjoy :)

Summary: With Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all no longer in the village, Sakura is left alone to decide her own fate as a shinobi. Catching the attention of a grieving member of ANBU, Sakura finds herself in the hands of a new sensei.

I do not own Naruto

Chapter One

* * *

Haruno Sakura lay face up on the ground watching as the cold rain washed over her, drenching her clothes and hair. She couldn't help but think about why she was there, at training ground three.

She had been left behind.

Forgotten.

Thrown away like yesterday's trash because she was weak. And the worst part about it was that it was true. She was nothing. She had next to no skills as a shinobi. The most she could do was jump in front of people to stop them from dying.

Dead weight.

That's what she'd been since she had joined team seven and that was why they left her.

She wondered, if she had been a part of a clan, would things have been different. If she had something to contribute, would she have been more accepted by them? Maybe even if she had told them she could now truly understand the feeling of loss, at least then they may have accepted her.

No, she was too late. She knew she'd never taken being a shinobi seriously. But she also wasn't stupid. She could tell that the males in her team shared a bond that she didn't quite understand and she was sure now she never would.

Loneliness.

Was that what this crippling feeling in her chest was? It felt as if her heart was continuously being gripped in a fist and squeezed for all its worth then let go for a short breath. But the relief didn't last long because as soon as thoughts of them drifted into her mind, the grip on her heart tightened again and the need to cry arose.

But she didn't cry.

She told herself firmly every day that she wouldn't cry anymore.

Crying made you weak. And she wanted to become worthy of standing beside them. But deep down she knew, she would never be as strong as them. She wasn't ignorant about who they were.

Hatake Kakashi was a legend from the third shinobi war. Uchiha Sasuke was a member of one of the strongest clans that founded the village. And Uzumaki Naruto, even if he didn't yet know, was a member of the Uzumaki clan who were well known for their massive chakra stores, special chakra abilities and sealing techniques. They were all from families who have left marks on the village.

And who was she?

She was just some girl whose mother was once a chunin who gave up her shinobi career and followed her father who was a travelling merchant. She wondered sometimes, what was the reason that she was even put on team seven? She wasn't from some noble clan, in fact she was practically a civilian.

A civilian playing at shinobi.

But that didn't matter anymore either. She couldn't stop the bitter feelings that arose at that thought.

Moving to get up, Sakura groaned and lay back down as her muscles protested her movements. Maybe she could just sleep here tonight she thought to herself. It wasn't as if anyone would be looking for her tomorrow.

Closing her green eyes from the rain, her breathing evened out as she fell into memories of the last day she'd seen her team.

 _Sakura couldn't understand how things had become this way. What had pushed them to this? They had only just reunited as team seven after Naruto had left the village in search of their new Hokage and Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei had been awoken from their comas._

 _A feeling of heaviness engulfed her chest as she ran up the stairs of the hospital to the roof top floor, knowing that's where the boys had been heading to have their 'friendly spar'._

 _But Sakura wasn't stupid. She could see the competitiveness in both of their eyes, covering their needs to be acknowledged. Naruto by Sasuke and the village and Sasuke… Well Sasuke she didn't know… because he wouldn't tell her or anybody for that matter. But that's not what scared her most._

 _His want for Power._

 _She'd seen it in his eyes today as he looked at Naruto and in the Forest of Death when he'd woken up after getting the curse mark._

 _And it frightened her._

 _Her breathing became ragged as she came to the implications of her thoughts while running up the stairs. She could see the light of the door now as she reached the top._

 _Pushing her way through both doors she watched the fight unfold._

 _Sasuke had just released his fireball jutsu at Naruto, propelling him further into the air. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Was Sasuke-kun trying to kill Naruto? Using such a jutsu from close range. Surprisingly, when the fire abated, Naruto was standing tall with two clones on one of his sides doing something before they disappeared._

 _A small ball of what looked like pure concentrated chakra was being held in Naruto's hand as he changed his stance and began running towards Sasuke. Sakura new for a fact that the jutsu Naruto was using must be deadly considering the amount of chakra that would have to be condensed into that form in order for it to appear so physically manifested._

 _Sakura looked at Sasuke to see how he would respond only to feel the growing horror in her gut when she realised he was making the hand seals for the chidori. As lightning lit his hand and the familiar sound of birds chirping reached her ears, Sakura couldn't help but feel completely numb._

 _Team seven was all she had left and two of their members were about to kill each other. Before she knew what was happening she could hear her voice screaming and could feel her hands going through familiar hand seals._

" _Stop it!"_

 _Dredging up as much chakra as she could, she felt the familiar sensation of her body being displaced before she was staring straight into an oncoming jutsu._

* * *

The storm was unrelenting as it flooded the streets of the shinobi village of Konoha, hiding even the carved faces of the strongest shinobi behind a curtain of rain. On the west side of the village, a lone figure stood hidden within the thick branches of some of the tallest trees that made up Konoha on the grounds of training ground three.

The figure watched through the eye slits of a white anbu mask decorated with the features of a cat, as the younger shinobi continued to train undeterred by the rumbling thunder and heavy down pour over head.

The female ANBU had been ordered to check in on the younger kunoichi and then to report her findings each day by order of the Lady Hokage. This was seven days ago and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she admired the dedication the genin had shown in the past week, even if it sometimes bordered on excessive.

When she had first begun observing the female member of genin team seven, she had wondered why the girl had been training alone. After all, she herself had worked under the genin's sensei while he was still in ANBU and she knew that above all, Hatake Kakashi valued team work.

So then why wasn't he there, helping his student who obviously needed him?

But who knew, Hatake was also lazy so maybe they would be meeting in the afternoon. Dismissing the thought, as it didn't really concern her, she made her way to report to the Hokage.

The following morning at sunrise, she had surprisingly run across the same genin. She had been standing in front of the memorial stone, thinking about the loss of her lover, Hayate, during the invasion by Oto and Suna but she'd been brought out of her thoughts by a sound coming from nearby.

When she turned to investigate she found the same pink-haired genin whom she'd been tasked to watch the day before and later that day.

She observed the kunoichi's slightly reddened cheeks probably from running beforehand, as she began her stretches then moved onto sit-ups. Having watched enough, the ANBU decided to get some breakfast, planning to return later.

When she returned not even a half hour later, she stayed and watched the girl continue to train her body. Push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, squats, kunai and shuriken practice then warming down before pulling a bentou from her bag that was nearby and sitting to eat. Taking this as a lunch break, the ANBU decided to take her own break to report to the Hokage, still planning on returning later.

When she did return later in the afternoon she was surprised to find the girl in the same spot but this time going through her taijutsu stances and katas. Obviously exhausted but still training with no sensei insight to fix her stances which weren't wide enough and were being performed with movements that were unbalanced and rough.

The Anbu member decided she'd had enough, she released a small burst of chakra to make her presence known and made her way to the surprised genin in order to correct her stances.

She wanted to chide the kunoichi for not being more aware of her surroundings but stopped herself when she remembered she was indeed just a genin. Observing the girl up close, she could see the fake smile that occupied the pinkette's face as she greeted her. But what stopped her in her tracks was the look in her eyes that conveyed hurt and loneliness but beneath all of that was a look of fierce determination.

Listening to the girls mumbling and stuttered apology, Uzuki Yugao watched as the member of team seven left the training field in a hurry, shoulders back and her chin high.

Realising that she didn't do what she was planning to, Yugao decided to take this opportunity to find out about the reason for this mission, something she should have enquired about at the beginning, she'd gathered her chakra and disappeared leaving only a few leaves floating to the ground in her place.

Watching the girl now, no, The Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, she could understand more about why she would be so determined to become stronger. To be left behind and abandoned after what she'd gone through, Yugao could think of several reasons she'd want to become stronger.

Looking down at the kunoichi who was now soaked through to the bone and laying on the ground with her eyes closed, Yugao leapt from the tree she'd been perched in and landed next to the girl. Unbuttoning her cloak and wrapping Sakura in it before taking her to the hospital to be checked out.

Reaching the reception of the hospital, she was directed to a room where the girl could lay and be cared for. Giving the kunoichi one last look, she made her way to the Hokage's office to inform her of her intentions.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her desk at the sound of knocking then back down to the small sake bottle that occupied her desk and wondered if it would be alright to ignore whoever it is. It was one of the rare times in her job as Hokage when she wasn't being constantly bothered by shinobi asking for missions or bringing her paperwork.

It was also one of the few times when Shizune wasn't there to nag at her about finishing said paperwork.

But upon sensing whose chakra was at the door Tsunade sighed and poured two cups of sake to go with the conversation that was about to take place.

"Come in!" She ordered and watched as the purple haired shinobi walked into the room and stood in front of her. Her face was a mask of professionalism but her eyes showed signs of resolve and determination.

Smirking inwardly, Tsunade realised what was about to be asked of her having thought about the outcomes to their earlier conversation a few days ago which she recalled with sober clarity.

Tsunade had been sitting at her desk in a similar manner when one of her personal ANBU guards Uzuki Yugao had come into her office and enquired into the situation involving team seven. Tsunade had actually been surprised it had taken over a day for Yugao to ask about the details of the mission. But then again, she understood the position her ANBU guard was in having been in the situation herself before.

Losing your lover was never easy and unlike Tsunade who was able to escape the village because of her status, Yugao wasn't as lucky. So instead she'd been taking on more missions outside of the village, trying to run away from the memories of a happier time. It was one of the reasons she assigned this task to her. To keep her in the village and to show her that there was still hope for the future.

She wasn't the only one suffering in the village. And though their pain was different, Tsunade understood Yugao enough to understand that she would help a fellow shinobi in need. Especially a kunoichi. And even more so, one who she believed had been wronged by her team. Thinking about said kunoichi brought the memories back to how this had all started.

" _Hatake Kakashi! You will explain to me right now exactly what the hell your students are doing fighting to the death on the roof of my hospital!"_

 _Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hand on her desk, causing a crack to form down the middle before it broke in half and fell to each side. Tsunade was sure that if the situation wasn't so dire she would have found some humour in the expression of wariness on Hatake's face at the sight. But alas the situation was in fact dire._

" _Maa, you see Tsunade-sama-" Kakashi started while scratching the back of his neck but was quickly cut off._

" _I don't want one of your damn excuses Hatake! I want you to explain why I just had to perform a two hour surgery on one of your students who I might add, was suffering from a major wound inflicted by your other student."_

 _Seeing the copy-ninja breathe out deeply before standing straighter, Tsunade knew that he meant business. But before he could begin another, more familiar voice interrupted them._

" _Give him a break Tsunade. It wasn't his fault those kids decided to go at each other."_

" _Jiraiya…" She said while turning to face him. The legendary toad sage was now seated on the window sill of her office dressed in the same outfit she'd seen him in over ten years ago. 'Somethings never change.' She thought to herself._

" _That still doesn't excuse the fact that their team mate is currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed recovering from a major injury!" She said before sighing deeply and bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on._

" _Hokage-sama, firstly I want to apologise for the damage done to the hospital." He said before continuing quickly at the impatient look she was giving him._

" _Since team seven had been formed and even before that, Naruto and Sasuke have always seen each other as rivals. Naruto of course whose dream is to be Hokage one day and Sasuke's goal is to kill his brother. Overtime they have steadily been progressing into strong shinobi. However, since Sasuke received Orochimaru's cursed mark I believe it has influenced him. Not because of the side effects of the jutsu, but mainly because of the limits it has put on his abilities._

 _I'll be the first to admit that throughout their time on my team I have used their rivalry as a motivation to make them stronger and they both have grown, especially Naruto and this may have been a bad thing. Sasuke's recent encounter with Itachi has reaffirmed his belief that he isn't getting stronger here. That and the fact that Naruto who was once the dead last has advanced so much has called into question his own progress._

 _I'll admit that the fight at the hospital was most likely spurred by Sasuke's want to affirm his own strength. From the accounts I've heard from both Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura did the only thing she knew to stop them which resulted in her condition…"_

 _Sighing inwardly, Tsunade knew taking this job would make her miserable._

" _Kakashi," She said firmly "Uchiha Sasuke cannot be allowed to act this way towards his comrades. I don't care if he's the last damned Uchiha." She exclaimed before calming herself down so she wouldn't get worked up. "He is a shinobi of this village, of Konoha. And he needs to start acting like it. You know for a fact that if they weren't a jinchuriki and an Uchiha then there would be consequences for their actions!"_

 _Tsunade watched Kakashi glare at her desk and sighed, outwardly this time. Thinking about how to tell Kakashi he would have to change his teaching methods or find a way to calm the Uchiha brat._

" _I'd like to make a request and suggestion." Jiraiya said causing both Shinobi to turn to look at him._

" _With the organisation Akatsuki after all of the Jinchuriki, I had planned on suggesting I take Naruto under my protection for a few years in which time I'll travel while training him to control the Kyuubi." He paused before looking both of them in the eyes._

" _Tsunade, I already told you my plans for this…" Tsunade nodded waiting for him to continue. "I also think it'd be a good idea for Sasuke to be trained similarly, especially with Orochimaru's current interest in him." He said, looking at the window again. "We can't let Orochimaru get his hands on an Uchiha." It was Kakashi who spoke up next._

" _I was actually going to ask permission today to take Sasuke out of the village to train. I already figured Naruto would train with you Jiraiya-sama…"_

 _Tsunade looked between both shinobi waiting for them to realise they'd forgotten an important detail. Feeling the frustration build up within her she faced Kakashi again and posed her question._

" _And what about Haruno Sakura? Are you just going to leave her here unattended until you get back?" Tsunade knew she sounded bitter but she couldn't help it. She'd seen it happen too many times._

 _Kunoichi not being trained properly by their teachers._

 _It didn't help that this generation never knew war and were hung up on boys, but it was also a teacher's job to show them that there was no place for infatuation as a shinobi._

" _I'd hoped you would be able to find her a teacher who would be able to help her reach her potential, Tsunade-sama, as I don't know many genjutsu specialist except Kurenai, and she already has her own team…" Kakashi said while looking guiltily at what was left of the Hokage's desk._

 _Sighing again, Tsunade nodded her head in acknowledgment of the request despite her anger. She didn't agree with him palming his own student off to another but she understood the need to give the Uchiha brat what he wanted before he went rogue and they lost another potential high level shinobi. The council would give her hell if that ever happened. Not that they didn't already._

" _Three years. Four years tops. I want them back before then." She said while looking resigned._

" _Also I have one last mission for you before you leave Kakashi. It shouldn't take more than a day…"_

"Tsunade-sama…"

Brought out of her memory Tsunade realised she must have drunk more than she thought if her mind was wandering off so easily. Looking across her at the woman who was dressed in the standard ANBU gear she questioned, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to take time off and become Haruno Sakura's official teacher." Yugao said confidently.

Smiling inwardly, Tsunade looked Yugao up and down with her eyes while putting her chin on her folded hands. Realising this would be good for both of them she gave her answer.

"Hai. Your request is accepted." Tsunade smiled while pushing one of the sake cups towards the ANBU Kunoichi. "However, I have one condition."

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	2. Chapter 2

So Long Sentiment

AN: Thank you MayhemBunny, AiyanaS, I'maPanda, Aoi Hana9, Suzululu4moe, LadyCalus, Haruka Kakikomi, Cerra-Sama, curious viewer, CJ, Kasonsama and EagleHawk for reviewing this fanfiction. Also a big thank you to everyone who added it to their follows or favourites list. (I would really like to mention you all too but there are so many :D) I'm glad that you like this story so much! I would just like to comment/clarify on some of the things my reviewers brought up.

I just wanted to clarify that Tsunade didn't orchestrate Yugao taking on Sakura as an apprentice. And I'm sorry if it came off that way. It's more that Tsunade assigned Yugao the job and she took an interest in Sakura which can be seen from her inquiring into Sakura's situation with team seven. Tsunade realized the possibility of Yugao taking her on as a student and then the further possibilities that would come with this thus coming up with the condition before-hand. Thank you for your review :)

Suzululu4moe: I completely agree with you in regards to Naruto's stealth skills and the allowance of fangirling by teachers at the academy. It was ridiculous but that's also why I read fanfiction ;)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You have one condition?" Yugao voiced her surprise at the fact that Lady Tsunade already had plans for her soon to be student.

"Yes. It's not every day we have a shinobi with the potential Haruno Sakura holds." Tsunade said looking at the kunoichi. "Yugao, do you know why the Third Hokage placed Haruno Sakura on team seven?"

Yugao thought about the possible reasons Haruno would have been placed on team seven. It was obviously a team that was going to end up doing great things. But taking into account the fact that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as well the last Uchiha was placed on the team as well, it wouldn't be far fetched to imagine she was the Third's attempt at a balance between the two.

 _The glue that was supposed to hold the team together_. She thought to herself.

This was the conclusion most people would come to. A student who wouldn't put as much responsibility on their sensei in regards to their training. Haruno Sakura had no clan behind her pushing Hatake to train her more seriously. This left room for the famous copy-nin to focus on two students whose training and progress was a necessity to the village.

However, with a sensei as infamous as Hatake Kakashi that'd usually be an indicator that you possessed some talent or hidden potential. There were other students at the academy in their graduating class from notable clans that would have fit well into that category such as the younger Yuuhi or Namashi. And Yugao couldn't see Lord Third Hokage placing someone with no potential on such a team.

Looking at it that way, the only real achievement Haruno has shown was her expert chakra control, but even then that ability was minimized by her lack of training and small chakra pools. But that was something that could also be easily fixed.

So following that train of thought, the purple-haired Anbu began to think of all of the paths someone could take who had perfect chakra control. Medic-nin, weapons specialist, sealing-specialist, genjutsu specialist, sensor and all she would need is the right teacher.

Looking back at the blonde woman, Yugao nodded her head in understanding. "I see." She commented while the Hokage lent back in her chair.

"Haruno Sakura reminds me of myself when I was younger. The only thing she was lacking in is chakra stores, determination and a bust size or two." Tsunade stated with a slight smirk on her face. "There's nothing I can do for her bust size, but now that she's found the determination to become stronger, the first issue can be easily fixed with the right training."

"You intended to train her yourself, Lady Hokage?" Yugao asked curiously. Imagining what a next generation Tsunade would be like.

"Yes, although as Hokage I would have had minimal time with her to fully take her under my wing. But now that you're requesting to train her, well, let's just say this will work out much better."

Yugao watched Tsunade take another sip of her sake with a small smirk on her lips, wondering what exactly her Hokage had planned for the girl.

* * *

The beeping monitor at her bedside was the first thing to invade her senses. She couldn't tell if she was conscious or dreaming. Her heavy eyelids kept her vision dark and memories of that day flooded her mind.

Lifting her eyelids was a struggle and the blinding light that engulfed her vision burnt her eyes. Whoever's idea it was to place bright lights directly over the patients bed and keep them turned on was an idiot. She'd understand if this was a surgery room and her condition was serious, but at the moment, her physical state was probably anything but. It was her mental state that they should be worried about.

She didn't know how long she lay there in the same position as she woke, continuing to stare into the annoying light while listening to that awful sound.

There was a weight to her body that she couldn't describe. It didn't just stop her from moving but it stopped her from trying altogether. It was like something was attached to her body, dragging her down to the bottom of the ocean.

Her mind blanked for a moment and she tried to keep it that way but she knew the thoughts that were coming were inevitable. The dark whispers that taunted her grew louder in the back of her mind.

 _Useless. Forgotten. Dead weight._

The sound of heals clacking across the floor outside of her room distracted her for a moment. As they stopped, the click of the door opening entered her senses but she continued to ignore it.

 _Maybe it's all just a bad dream_ she tried to tell herself but she knew that wasn't true.

"Ah Haruno-san you're awake!" The nurse stated happily. "That was faster than expected." The brunette nurse made her way to Sakura's bedside and picked up her chart before going to her side and writing a few things down as she checked her over.

Sakura drowned out her words but nodded every now and then to show a response so the nurse would hopefully leave her alone.

She was sitting up now. Leaning against her pillows and staring at the blank wall across from her, eyes clouded over in a manner that showed she wasn't seeing what was in front of her but something else.

" _Can you tell me your name?" The blonde Hokage asked while running her chakra through the girl's body to double check there were no longer any internal problems that were over looked._

" _Naruto and Sasuke-kun? Are they alright?" The pinkette asked, oblivious to the slight downturn of the Hokage's lips._

" _The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you'll get your own. Now, what is your full name?"_

 _Pursing her lips, Sakura looked at the Hokage worriedly, knowing that she wasn't telling her something._

" _My name is Haruno Sakura. Rank Genin, thirteen years old. Identification number 012601."_

" _That's good Sakura. Can you-"_

" _Where are my team mates?" Sakura asked cutting the Hokage off and unknowingly causing her to sigh inwardly._

 _Tsunade had hoped she'd have more time to break this to the girl gently but it seemed the girl's instincts were good when it came to her team, Tsunade thought to herself._

" _Naruto and Sasuke are fine. There was barely a scratch on them." Tsunade told her then put her hand up to stop any more questions when she saw Sakura try to speak._

" _You got the brunt of the injuries when the chidori pierced your left lung and clipped some internal organs. It was lucky you were already at the hospital and someone was able to tend to you until Shizune and myself arrived otherwise you'd be dead right now."_

 _Sakura quieted after that. Knowing that her team was safe and sound was good enough for her for the moment._

" _That was quite a reckless thing to do, Sakura. Why did you do it?" The Hokage asked while watching her closely and leaning against the window frame, her arms folded beneath her breasts._

 _The girl looked tired and was still on the pale side. They hadn't been expecting her to wake up for a few more days. Seeing the genuinely sad smile lift the corners of her lips as she answered the question, Tsunade found herself regretting having asked it in the first place._

 _Tsunade could see herself in Sakura. A younger and maybe more innocent version, but at the core they were the same. So when she received her answer all she could do was turn to look back at the genin with a pitying look._

 _Noticing the kunoichi was drifting off to sleep Tsunade told her to rest up and that she'd be back to check on her the following day before leaving the room._

"Haruno-san" the nurse called while looking worriedly at her patient. "I've checked you over and I'm on my way to inform someone to get Tsunade-sama…"

beep… beep

"If you need anything, press the red button. She should be here soon." The brunette nurse then left the room to report this development to the Hokage.

Sakura continued sitting in the hospital room staring at the opposite wall, the high pitched sound echoing in her ears.

beep… _beep… beep_

" _Are they on a mission? Is that why they haven't visited?"_

" _Sakura, you've been unconscious for two weeks… They're gone."_

" _Gone on a m-mission?"_

 _beep-beep_

" _No. They left the village to train individually. Naruto has left with Jiraiya and Sasuke left with Hatake."_

 _Beep-beep-beep_

" _H-how long?"_

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep_

" _Three years."_

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. Jumping out of bed, she looked around for her clothes but found only her small weapons pouch on the small table beside her. Picking it up, she made her way to the window dressed only in the light blue hospital gown and slid open the window.

The feeling of the sun on her face and arms barely registered as she hopped onto the window frame and jumped to a tall tree about ten meters from her window.

The pulse of chakra she sent to her feet hurt but she continued to push it throughout her body as she made her escape from the hospital.

She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away from there. The memories were too close. First her parents, then her team, she had to get away.

When she finally stopped, dressed only in the hospital gown and underwear, she realized she'd arrived back where it all began for them.

For team seven.

The memorial stone was where they officially became a team. It was where they'd first accepted each other, even if only a little, it was their first step to becoming a team. It was also the place they'd learnt their first lesson as genin.

 _Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their nakama, are worse than trash._

As the words echoed through her head, the pinkette staggered backwards against the hitting post and slid down until her backside hit the ground, thinking on her answer she gave the Hokage that day.

" _Why did you do it?"_

Pulling her knees towards her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and tucked in her head.

" _They're all I have left, Hokage-sama… If I have to die for them to realize their dreams, then I'd do so happily."_

She told herself she wouldn't cry again.

She told herself she would become strong.

But the warm tears that trailed down her cheeks were enough for her to acknowledge exactly what she was.

 _Weak._

 _Useless._

 _Dead weight._

Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, the female member of team seven wiped at her eyes and made to stand up when she was forced to duck and roll as a kunai flew at her and implanted itself in the post behind her where her head had been a moment ago.

A glint of light hitting metal had Sakura rolling again and pushing herself onto her feet while pulling out one of the kunai from the small pouch attached to her upper leg and throwing it back in the direction her attacker's kunai came from.

"Come out whoever you are!" She yelled while standing still in the standard position the academy taught, Sakura raised her kunai and angled it so that it would allow her to either defend or attack when she needed.

Scenario upon scenario ran through her head as she tried to figure out who would be attacking her. But her thoughts were cut off when another three kunai flew towards her.

Blocking the three weapons with her kunai, Sakura couldn't help the feeling of wrongness that assaulted her senses as she watched a fourth kunai fly at her. That's when she realized there was no light reflecting off the metal.

 _Genjutsu!_

Bringing her hands to form the seal to release and normalize her chakra, Sakura felt the genjutsu lift from her senses and was immediately met with the sight of a person charging towards her.

Dodging to her right to avoid the fist that flew towards her face, Sakura barely had time to take in the features of her opponent as she was forced to block their next punch. Unfortunately, this left her side open and the position was taken advantage of.

A hit landed on her left side just below her ribs causing her to crumple forwards. A mistake she realized as soon as she noticed her attacker's leg in striking range.

Dropping to the ground she was immediately forced to jump as her attacker brought their leg around and into a low sweep in a fluid movement that made Sakura envious. Now airborne, the pinkette realized her mistake when she was forced to bring both hands up into a block from another oncoming punch.

The pain from the punch ricocheted across her right forearm as she flew backwards in the air. Realizing how fast her enemy was, Sakura tried to put as much space between them by flipping her body back and proceeding into a series of back flips before sliding again into her taijutsu stance and facing her enemy.

The figure across from her was slightly taller than Sakura and looked to be in her teens but closer to Sakura's own age. She was dressed in a tight black singlet with thick straps and the standard black shinobi pants.

Her hands were covered by long finger-less black gloves that reached to her biceps and were further protected by arm guards on her forearms that were usually worn by sword users. This observation was confirmed by the handle of the katana the pinkette could see strapped to her opponents back.

The girl across from her had short purple hair that reached just past her shoulders and her eyes were a dark brown colour that almost appeared black. But what confused Sakura the most was the Konoha head band that was tied around her neck in a similar fashion to Hyuuga Hinata.

"Who are you and why are you fighting me?" The pinkette asked her opponent with false confidence.

She realized that this kunoichi was quite skilled. Sakura could barely keep her defense up against her earlier. Her opponent's strikes were fast and hard and she didn't waste any of her movements and hadn't left any openings in her stance. It was obvious to the pinkette that she was holding back and could have taken Sakura down earlier, but she didn't.

The kunoichi opposite her was also dressed to accommodate her weapon so it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that kenjutsu was her main offence and she hadn't even unsheathed her blade yet. There was also the genjutsu earlier that she used that made Sakura believe that she was way out classed.

The range of abilities this person displayed was obviously chunin level or higher which didn't sit well with her considering that she was attacking her for no reason. Having had enough, Sakura decided to voice her question again only to receive a kunai thrown at her in response which grazed her cheek.

Seeing the small drop of blood collect at the bottom of her face before falling, Sakura looked up at the girl in front of her with anger in her eyes.

"I don't know why you're here but if you want a fight then I'll give you one!" Sakura told her before pulling three kunai out and throwing them at her not wasting anytime in attacking; she pushed chakra to her bare feet and launched herself at her.

As they moved across the grass, punching, dodging, kicking and blocking in a dance of taijutsu, Sakura couldn't help but feel like a bumbling newborn taking her first steps while her opponent was performing an elegant dance. It looked so easy as her opponent changed positions while attacking her and it made Sakura feel inferior on so many levels.

 _Was this how Naruto felt fighting Kakashi-sensei that day?_ She asked herself.

But what made her feel like the most inadequate ninja was the fact that this person was still holding back. Just like Ino did during the chunin exams and just like her team always did during training. And it made her angry, so angry. She knew Sakura wasn't as good as her and it felt like she was just toying with her.

An all-consuming fire lit her body at this thought and she strengthened her stance and pushed more chakra to her hands as she tried to land a hit on her opponent.

In the back of her head a small voice was yelling at her, telling her this was reckless and stupid but she couldn't stop herself, she needed to try. She needed to prove to herself that she could be better.

She didn't want to be weak.

She didn't want to be useless.

She didn't want to be dead weight.

As she dodged a punch and moved into her opponents space a small flare of hope rose in her chest as her fist moved towards the purple-haired kunoichi while glowing a bright blue, but just as it was about to touch her, in a move too fast for Sakura to see, the kunoichi had moved her body to the side, blocking Sakura's punch at the forearm causing her momentum to continue forward into the ground.

A small explosion occurred from a small crack splitting up the ground when the pinkette's fist made contact but Sakura paid it no mind as she forced herself to hold in the cry of pain that threatened to spill out from her lips at the feeling of some of the bones in her hand and wrist breaking from the impact.

Sakura wasn't finished yet, she had to show her that she wasn't weak. Bringing her injured hand closer to her body she dropped into a roll and pulled a kunai out of her pouch with her good hand while she turned to her opponent and laced it with chakra as she threw it.

The kunoichi dodged it easily and it landed a few feet behind her but Sakura had aimed for that. Bringing her one good hand up in a seal, Sakura felt her body become displaced and in the next moment she was standing behind the purple haired kunoichi and charging at her with a kunai aimed for her back.

Sakura watched as the head of purple hair whipped around to face her with surprised eyes before they narrowed at the kunai and in a split second, Sakura's wrist had been grabbed hard enough for her to release the kunai and her arm was once again twisted behind her back as her face met the ground.

* * *

Yugao looked down at the pink haired kunoichi struggling in her grasp. The purple haired Anbu had known the girls chakra control was almost perfect but she hadn't realized the girl would be _that_ good yet.

Executing a successful jutsu one-handed, even if it was only a substitution, not even a year into her career as a genin and self-taught at that was certainly something special. And to be able to almost replicate Tsunade-sama's chakra enhanced punch wasn't something to be ignored.

The older kunoichi felt a swell of anger rise in her chest at the potential that's been ignored in Sakura since she graduated. Her team mate's backgrounds as the junchirki host and last Uchiha had over shadowed her potential and set back her training. The girl had some serious talent, and Yugao decided then that she was going to make sure she reached it. But first, she needed to make sure the girl had the right drive.

"I'm going to let go of your hand now and you're not going to fight me." She ordered then let go of her hand which the young kunoichi snatched back before turning over and sitting up with her injured hand cradled to her chest.

The former Anbu inwardly frowned when she thought about how long it would take for the injury to heal before they could start training properly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked quietly looking at the woman opposite her with a confused expression. "You have a Konoha hitai-ate but why did you attack me?"

Yugao didn't answer. She knew they'd get to that shortly, instead she decided to ask her own.

"Before I answer any of your questions I want you to answer one of mine." Yugao paused to make sure the girl would listen. "Why do you fight?"

The pinkette was surprised by the question. This person had just attacked her and now she was demanding answers. Sakura sighed deciding to just answer the question.

The first answer that popped into her head was the one she'd given to the Hokage that day, but as she was going to answer she realized something that became apparent at the memorial stone.

They'd left her behind.

They were the only family she had left and she was willing to do anything for them, and they left her behind. Without even a note to say goodbye, she was alone.

"I…" She whispered while trying to think up an answer to the question.

She'd told herself she wanted to be strong. That she didn't want to be weak. But were those good enough reasons to fight.

 _Why do I fight?_

Instead of answering, Sakura looked into the brown eyes of the other girl unsurely before looking back at the ground and answering.

"I-I don't know anymore… I d-don't have anyone left…" She told her as her eyes watered. Looking angrily at the ground, she fought to control the water leaking from her eyes but was surprised by a warm hand resting on her shoulder.

Following the arm up, she looked at her fellow kunoichi who was looking at her compassionately.

"It's going to be alright." She told her with a certainty and gentleness in her voice that Sakura hadn't heard since her mother died. "We'll figure it out together."

Sakura didn't know what to say to this person in front of her, but found the words coming out on their own.

"Together?" She parroted confused.

Realizing that she was still transformed, Yugao apologized to the genin before releasing the jutsu in a cloud of smoke. She watched as Sakura's eyes widened a fraction then a look of understanding crossed her face.

"My name is Uzuki Yugao and from now on I'll be your sensei."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. But I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
